Carlisle's Visitor and The Cullens' Adventure
by EdwardCullensgirl14
Summary: Everything was going perfectly. Jasper's blood lust was good, Rosalie and Bella's friendship was amazing, and everything was just great. Until a surprise turn happens. See what happens when someone from everyone past comes back alive in a surprising way.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE ALL STEPHENIE MEYER!**

Jasper's POV

I was doing better with my blood lust because of Bella. I could now stand being around her without the urge to drain her. And Edward was happy so it worked out. Even Bella and Rosalie adapted now they are like Alice and Bella.

Suddenly waves of stress, guilt, and sadness hit me hard and I cried out. Alice was at my side in a minute, "What's wrong Jazzy?" she asked wrapping her arms around me. "Bella." I choked, we are Bella Babysitters today while Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie went hunting.

We both took off running downstairs. Blood was everywhere but it didn't smell like Bella. It smelt like Carlisle and freesias. Bella was in the middle of it moaning, "I'm changing back. I'm changing back. I need Carlisle. I need my brother." she said rocking. Alice hugged her tightly. "Wait did she call Carlisle brother?" I asked shocked. Alice's eyes widen and nodded and I whipped my cell phone. Problem: Bella sobbing on the floor calling Carlisle her brother. Answer: Call Carlisle and get him home.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _"Hello?" he asked, "Jasper, what's wrong?" he was worried about me. "Bella… blood… you brother… come home… NOW… no Edward!" I yelled, panicking. "Jasper what happened? What's wrong with Bella?" Carlisle asked franticly. "Just… come now." I shouted and hung up. "He's on the way." Alice said, "He actually tricked Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett into 3 more days and he is bringing Esme. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The door busted on.

"JASPER?!" Carlisle yelled worried, "ALICE?! BELLA?!" "In the kitchen Carlisle." Esme whispered frightened. In a flash they were in the kitchen, blood covered the floor including mine and Alice's hands and clothes as we were holding Bella. "I didn't do this." I defended as disappointment rolled off both in waves. "Well what happened?" Carlisle asked us. "We don't know. One minute we were upstairs while Bella ate and Jasper felt strong emotions and we ran down to find this." Alice explained.

Suddenly Bella screamed, like she had when James was torturing her as Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett ran through the door. "What's wrong with Bella?" Edward yelled looking at Carlisle. "We don't know." he answered. Bella let out another scream.

Normal POV

"Carlisle… my brother… here." she whimpered handing him the bag that had appeared beside her. "Did she call you her brother?" Emmett asked Carlisle, shocked.

"I guess. We are all a little shocked at that. Let's open the bag to find out who she is?" he suggested. Inside the bag was a photo album, wallet, miniature black Mercedes like Carlisle's, and a small sword. In the wallet was a medical license, ID card, Driver's license, 10 credit cards, about $700, and a photo of a blond hair man looking identical to Carlisle but with blue eyes sitting on his lap was a tall blonde that looked exactly like him exactly had long hair and a little shorter. Bella let out a scream as her waist long brown hair switched into a wavy blonde. Her eyes had shot opened and went from the chocolate brown to a ocean blue. Her body had shaped to be one of an athlete. Her face held the look of wisdom, trust, honesty and kindness the same as Carlisle.

Then it stopped. The screaming quieted, the blood vanished. Carlisle bend over the woman's face to check if she was alive. She groaned and reopened her eyes, "Carlisle did you try to knock me out again? Cause if you bloody did, I will hold you under water _again._" she spoke in a deep British accent before pushing Carlisle away from her.

"You don't believe of who I am." It wasn't a question. "It pretty hard to believe who you are after I saw her funeral and burial over 300 years ago." he hissed. The woman laughed a hard laugh her ocean eyes looked like chucks of ice. "I could say the same for you Carlisle. _I _was _visible_ at your burial. _I _held guilt, pain, and suffering for your death. Yet, you are standing right in front of me alive and well as am I. You must learn Carlisle; not all things are what they appear to be." she giggled at the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Who are you?" Jasper said. "Jazz I know I look different from when you saw me last but come on, Auntie Izzy?" Jasper eyes widen as he recognized the young woman. "How my Texas Ranger doin'?" she said in a southern drawl that could match Jasper's. Jasper grinned and rushed to hug the woman who raised him. "Auntie Izzy I can't believe it. I should have realized you were different!" he exclaimed hugging her. "I don't understand what is going on?" Esme asked worrying about Carlisle who's eye was twitching. "I raised Jasper from the time he was 2 until he snuck into the war and bloody scared me and the Brandon's, especially little Mary Alice!" Jasper averted his eyes from her and walked backwards. "Auntie Izzy… I know I shouldn't have but, I had to. And who are the Brandons?" That stopped 'Izzy'. Her whole face that was in slightly anger softened completely, "You don't remember the Brandons? Not Mary, John, Mary Alice, or Cynthia?"

When Jasper shook his head, she flew mad, "Aro Volturi, if you hear me I swear I am going to kill you now!" she yelled to the roof. Her cell phone rang, "Hello?" she growled, "Volturi you know that vampires don't forget anything including their human lives. Cause you erase them you moron. Whatever. I hate you too! Oh come on you are a jerk everyone knows it! Shut up! OMG, I am going to bloody hang up now before I bloody come beat your face in!"

The shocked looks from the Cullens were enough to make her laugh again. "Aro Volturi is my archenemy from the first time I saw a vampire. I am on many hit list. Aro's, Maria's, Jane's yea she totally hates me, most of the Volturi, Irina's, and I think the werewolves. Which reminds me I have to talk to Sam and Billy soon." she noted to herself. "Sam and Billy? As in Sam Utley and Billy Black?" Carlisle asked. "Yes. You know them? Oh yes you should they do live down in La Push. Small world." The woman's eyes widen before talking once more.

"I just realized something, I never introduced myself properly." she said kindly, "My name is Isabella Car Cullen, Carlisle's little sister."

Note: Yes Isabella Cullen is the Isabella Swan we all know. This a big twist up from Twilight if you want to know more you will have to wait and see.


	2. Interesting Start

Chapter 2: An Interesting Start

A long silence hung in the air around the Cullens, as they processed what she said. "Um… what did you say?" Emmett asked with a blank look.

Rosalie smacked the back of his head, "She said she is Carlisle's sister, you idiot!"

The tension lifted, as everyone laughed. "How about we sit and you can explain," Carlisle said, pointing to Isabella, "everything." Isabella give him a look before walking out of the kitchen but not before muttering, "Same Carlisle. Still singles me out in a group and always straight to the point. Annoying as ever."

Everyone laughed while Carlisle pouted and they walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" Alice exclaimed when she saw the living room; there were pillows and blankets everywhere with Isabella in the middle. "I thought if you want to hear my long, boring story we might as well be comfortable. Besides I am going to show some on video, it is way easier to see." Isabella giggled, before raising an eyebrow, "I love your pajamas."

They all looked down and saw they were in unique pajamas. All the girls had on tank tops and pajama pants. Alice had on pink pajamas with cute, short characters on them holding shopping bags and said 'Beware The Pixie is Shopping!' Esme had on royal blue pajamas with the words 'The Boss' in elegant writing. Rosalie had on a dark red with little crowns that said 'Drama Queen'. Isabella had on bright purple nightgown that said 'Moviestar!' The guys had on simple pajamas pants and white t-shirts. They all laughed at the girls' clothes and sat down.

"So Isabella you are Carlisle's sister?" Esme asked, smiling at her from beside her husband. "Yep. The man who raised me. And Esme please call me Bella or Car, anything but Isabella." Bella grinned as they nodded but their eyes widened after she said the second sentence. Her grinned didn't falter as she asked, "You didn't tell them you raised me did you?" Carlisle grinned, "Nope."

Then Bella screamed out, "THERE A WEREWOLF AT THE WINDOW!" They all turn quickly and Bella grabbed a pillow and whacked Carlisle in the back.

"You big doofus! Why didn't you not tell them you raised me?! Come on Carlisle, I thought you were smart! I mean it was assumed when you were four YEARS old and you took care of me, a two MONTH old!" She repeatedly hit him with the pillow. "I surrender! White flag! White flag! Stop Bella!" Carlisle yelled over and over.

The others were watching the brother and sister with amusement. "Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me Carlisle!" Bella yelled with one last hit. The kids and Esme were laughing, so much they stopped breathing. "You think this is funny do you? Well-" she said before a pillow hit her from behind. "Oh, its on."

They wrestled on the floor until Bella was sitting cross legged on his back and his shoulders pinned. "I still got it. Ha Ha." she laughed. "Bells as much as this position is comfortable, I would like to get up." Carlisle's voice was muffled from his face in a pillow but still sarcastic.

"Oops. I forgot." she said, sounding like she didn't care. "You don't mean that." Carlisle stated, pulling Esme in his lap. "Nope." Bella said, giggling then she stopped and smiled sadly, "I've missed this."

They looked confused, "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Family." Bella said quietly, "I haven't laughed or even _smiled _this much since the 1600s. Funny how one is so easily swiped of the things and people they love, even for the dumbest reason." she muttered looking out the window.

"Bella how about you tell your story?" Carlisle suggested.

She nodded slightly absentmindedly. "I know you want my story but it starts before I was born. What I am. What my parents were. What Carlisle, well al of you are suppose to be. What my theories of what Carlisle actually is because I have no clue." Bella muttered at the end, with a smirk in place.

"You have been yourself for at least half an hour and you have started with your old ways." Carlisle complained.

"Can't take away good quality, you moron." She told her big brother, "Anyway what I was getting at is we start with my father. Carlisle it's easier to say just my name but everyone knows you're my brother so…" Carlisle nodded his approval.

"Well we have a long story ahead of us may as well get started." Bella took a big breath, "Well…"


	3. Author's Note

A/N

I am trying to finish the chapter. I'm a little stuck but working it. It will be up soon I promise. Thanks for the reviews. If you want something random go check out my other story, 'Root Beer Craze'

Thank you,

EdwardCullensgirl14


	4. The Story: Part One

**3. The Story: Parents**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY BUT THE BROTHERHOOD AND SISTERHOOD!**

"**Well… It's interesting. Around the late 1400s, early 1500s there was a group of men who fought for justice.**

** And they were happy about what they did. They were called the Brotherhood." She paused for a moment and a screen appeared.**

** On it were eight men, all smiling. They were all about the same height, but you couldn't tell exactly how tall.**

** They had muscular, lean body structures expect one who was very bulky.**

** "They weren't blood related but they felt a connection that they should be brothers. ****Their love as brothers ran deep, if one was in pain so were the others. ****All wanted the same two things; families and to get Aro Volturi out of their lives for good." ****Even though Bella just started the story you could tell she wasn't going to stop, her thoughts were completely in the past.**

** "Back then it was illegal to change a woman into a vampire- that didn't happen until the early 1800s- in their eyes there were no women alive that they wanted. They only had eyes for independent, powerful, and as Mr. Masen, Mr. Frost, and Mr. McCarthy put it 'kick-butt gals'." she laughed quietly before continuing, "I forgot to tell you their names; the unvoiced leader was Michael Cullen, then there was Anthony Masen, Jason Frost, James Whitlock, John Brandon, Wyatt Platt, Matthew Hale, and Dale McCarthy. All characters out of a comedy movie; they can be dead serious when they want to be. The blond with ocean blue eyes is Michael Cullen. The one with the permanent stupid look and dark brown hair, dark brown eyes is no other than Anthony Masen, the bronze hair green eyed geek with the book is Jason Frost, the other geek with light brown hair and baby blue eyes is Dale McCarthy-" Bella was interrupted by Edward and Emmett.**

** "WHAT?!" they shouted. "My Paw- Paw a NERD?!" Emmett shouted. "Granddad, an IDIOT?!" Edward yelled.**

** "Yes. Anthony Stephen Masen was an idiotic prankster and Dale Allen McCarthy was a intelligent dork. I will explain how your 'genetic personality' mixed up, which is Uncle Anthony's fault." Bella glared at them as if saying 'Interrupt me again and you die'.**

** "Anyway, the sliver haired one with grey eyes is Wyatt Platt, Matthew Hale is the redhead with light brown eyes, James Whitlock is the dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes, and finally John Brandon is the black haired one with quite a bit of blonde with bluish greenish eyes " Bella grinned at all the expressions; shocked, astounded, and confusion. "Who are these Brandons? You keep mentioning?" Esme asked, politely. Bella looked at Esme and said, "There is a Brandon in this room right now. Mary **_**Alice **_**Brandon; my goddaughter and my niece by blood adoption." she explained, looking around the room.**

** "Alice." Carlisle answered. "Yup." Bella grinned. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon. You're my aunt and godmother?" Alice whispered, processing this information, "How long did you know me?" Bella laughed quietly, "Let me think. You were born about 1848, I think. Yep, that was thirteen years before the Civil War and I knew you until you were changed, so 16 years." Another silence held above the Cullens, "I'm going to continue now. They fought battle after battle trying to kill Aro but nothing worked until the plan, daddy came up with to bomb Volturi Castle. That plan didn't work as they hoped it went even better." she chuckled, "Here is the clip." **

_**White letters spelled out Volterra Italy 1608. A huge castle sat in the middle of a big field with mountains, forest, and rivers in the background. "Give it up Aro, you can't win! Give us the hostages." One man yelled, it was Michael Cullen. "Yea set them free and maybe we will spare that thing you call a face!" The man only described as Anthony Masen shouted wearing a camouflage army hat with black on his face. "Anthony did you roll on a dead animal again? You smell worst than Jason when he was thrown in that horse manure." James Whitlock said laughing. "No, Mr. I-think-I-am-so-smart-because-I-think-I-know-everything. Why do you and everyone have to be mean to me. Big meanies!" Anthony said, pouting. "Andy shut up!" Dale McCarthy said to him. "I cannot do that Cullen and why can't I win this time? It is a foolproof plan." Aro shouted, smirking. "Volturi, you always think that but I must inform you it never happens!" Jason Frost and John Brandon shouted as Matthew Hale and Wyatt Platt laughed in the background. "We have to go in Michael. It's really the only way to save those hostages." James told him sending waves of confidence at him. "James stop please. I hate it when you are right. Guys we are going in and saving those people." With that they ran at vampire speed into Volturi Castle. "You fell into my trap!" Aro yelled jumping in front of them, "Both groups are mine for the kill." he actually cackled. "Are you blind? There is only one team and it's The Brotherhood." Wyatt sounded out each word as if he were talking to a 4 year old. "Men are all the same. Too blind to notice 8 drop- dead gorgeous women in the room." A soft, amused voice said behind them. "I'm very sorry, ma'am I didn't see you." Wyatt apologized but didn't turn around to look at the woman who made the comment. **_

_**"And they ignore us too. Wonderful. Perfect gentlemen." A different voice said, it sounded like bells and filled with sarcasm. "Can we discuss this after we getting out of Aro's clutches." Anthony laughed. "Can you take anything serious Masen?" Aro sneered, looking at the man with his crimson eyes, "You laugh at everything and I have never seen you act responsible. Always letting your brothers take it for you while you joke around. Pitiful. How do they feel with you always joking around and barely helping?" Anthony looked shocked and slightly hurt. "Anthony we don't think that. You help a lot. Your joking attitude relieves tense and stress from us. And you got great strategy. Andy you're our brother. No matter what you do we will always love you." Michael told him forcefully. "But if you make my hair that ugly color than you will only have six brothers." Jason told him. They all laughed and two of the women giggled. "Victoria, Annie stop! Don't encourage them." a fierce voice said. "Come on, relax." another voice giggled. The Brotherhood grinned as they heard the conversation. "Bye Aro." Anthony said, waving childishly and walking out the door. "You coming ladies?" Michael asked, staring out the doors as Anthony kissed the ground. "Yes, thank you." The girls walked out the door. "Good bye Volturi, we'll get you yet." The fierce voice from earlier. She was 5'3 and had deep red hair that looked like light color of blood and her eyes were deep dark chocolate color. With that the doors closed. "Can I bomb it now?" Anthony yelled, a loud smack followed. "Ouch! What did you do… that… for…" he trailed off as he looked at the one who did it. She had brown hair with red tint in it and shining green eyes. "My name's Annie Michaels. What's yours jokester?" she said grinning at the dazed look. Anthony, for the first in 15 years, stuttered, "My n-n-name? Anthony Masen… I think." Annie giggled, "Our names match. A and M, cute." Anthony looked her up and down, "Yes, ma'am. Very cute." The men started laughing, "Anthony said something was cute." Jason yelled from the ground, Anthony blushed. "Women like men who express emotions." A tall blonde with sharp blue eyes said. "Matt, you're going to catch flies in your drop jaw." Michael laughed, still staring at the fierce redhead. All the men were now staring at the women and like all men do, they were shocked and drooling.**_

_** Each girls stepped in front of one guys the line was; Michael--Jamie, Anthony--Annie, Jason-- Victoria, James-- Ember, Monica-- Matthew, John-- Alice, Dale-- Amber, and Wyatt-- Abigail. "Let's introduce ourselves." The red head suggested, "Jamie Evans. Leader of the Sisterhood and power of every elements in the world." she said proudly. "Michael Cullen. Leader of the Brotherhood and my power is I can create shields." his eyes were glazed over. "Already said my name. My power is controlling and reading minds." Annie giggled. "I'm Anthony. My power is reading minds." he was staring at Annie with awe. "My name's Victoria Marsh. I can shield my mind." She had pitch black hair and midnight blue eyes. "I'm Jason Frost. I can block other powers." he mumbled loud enough to hear. "Ember Massie's the name, faking emotions is my game." she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and she was grinning James who said, "James Whitlock. I can read emotions." "Smith, Monica Smith. I control all of Earth's nature." she said her blue ice eyes and long blonde hair. "Matthew Hale. I can make weapons out of any material." **_

**The picture started flickering and faded into nothing. Carlisle looked at Bella and got worried. She had the look of absolute fear and panic on her face. "Bella are you alright?" Esme asked, looking concerned. "My powers are weakening, that only means one thing." she said. "Isabella darling, your back with us, will you accept my proposal now that you seen the full extent of my powers." Aro laughed at her whimpering as she remembered the pain. "I won't and you know it. I'll keep fight until my death to keep this power away from you." Bella growled as Aro smirked, "Didn't you already do that when you jumped in front of that Death Spell to save Carlisle." Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked straight into Bella's eyes but she was looking at Aro with a cold look.**

** Carlisle felt Esme hug him from behind. "Bella is that true?" he asked as she turned to look at him. "Yes. Carlisle that is the only true thing he has every said to you." Bella's blue eyes had honestly, guilt, pain, and the most was protectiveness. Carlisle realized she wasn't the bright and perky girl he left in England. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were before. Bella's eyes held a guard over her, like she was protecting herself from any emotional harm. "Well Bella what are you going to do? Accept my proposal or let your sister die?" Bella's head jerked around so fast it looked like it snapped off.**

** "What?" There was a girl in Aro's hands, she had bronze haired and fierce emerald green eyes. "Elizabeth Masen?" Carlisle said in questioned disbelief. "Mother?" Edward whispered. "No. I highly doubt Elizabeth would do what she's about to do." Bella smirked as the Mrs. Mason look alike, kicked upward to her capturer's crotch area. Then punched her elbows backward and flipped over to Bella, who ripped off the duct tape. "You could have done it a little more gently." her voice was like smooth velvet. "No it would've hurt worse, besides you finally got that wax you wanted." Bella giggled. "What's up your panties? I haven't heard you giggle since the day your boyfriend proposed." The girl said, grinning like crazy.**

** "I will get you Isabella. But now I flee." Aro left in a blink.**

** "I'll be back when Dr. Cullen, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper aren't in a furious rage. Bye." the girl laughed and disappeared. "HEY! Oh no…" She saw 7 figures walking towards her. "You are engaged and you dated Edward?! Why?!" Carlisle asked angry. "Okay, two things. First: I am not engaged! Second: I'm not engaged because I'm married." Bella said, quietly. "You're married? Who's your husband? Why are you cheating on him? And you hurt my brother!" Rosalie screamed and she slapped Bella, leaving a cut right below her eye. Bella started chuckling softly, touching the thin path of oozing red liquid that made it's way to her chin. "Answer me this: how can I cheat on my husband… with my husband?" A collected gasp went around. **

**"You are lying. I never married." Edward yelled. "I have proof. Eye witnesses, memories, and our necklaces!" Bella yelled, she pulled off the hidden chains around her neck. Two of them; one blue, one emerald. They looked antique and beautiful. "Here." Bella handed them gently to Carlisle who opened them. **_**'Our love is as pure as water, as clear as glass, and as beautiful as crystal.'" **_**Carlisle read from one side on the other was, "**_** 'Forever my love, our love is strong. Forever our love is true.'" **_**Carlisle finished reading and flipped the little thing to go to another page. " 'E.A.M. jr & B.C.C 6/01+9/46= 3/23/18' Interesting…" Carlisle said, looking between Edward and Bella. Carlisle's eyes widen as he remembered something, "You're telling the truth. The little blonde girl who we had to physically force away from both the Masen's bedside." **

_**Flashback**_

_**It was the hottest day we had seen at the hospital. Edward Masen had passed on a few days ago and Elizabeth had almost given up but was still going strong for Edward Jr. A blonde girl who had sat between the beds of the parents of the seventeen year old boy the whole time with him. I went in to check on them that day. The blonde girl was laying on the bed at the young boy's request as he slept. "Dr. Cullen, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked with a smile as usual. "Fine, Mrs. Masen but the real question is, how are you and your son?" I chuckled as she grimaced. "Fine but as I told you before, Mrs. Masen was my mother in law. You can call me Elizabeth." "And you may call me Carlisle." I smiled. The blonde girl was fussing at Edward for not sleep enough. "Not tired." the bronze haired boy complained. "Too bad you're sick. Sleep or I'm not lying in the bed anymore!" and stood up and sat down in the chair. "No, please. I love you." "Not going to work, Masen. Go to sleep then I'll think about laying down." Elizabeth chuckled at the two. "Carlisle, I don't think you have met my daughter in law, Isabella." Elizabeth laughed gently at the look of disgust that graced the girl's face. "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, but please do call me Bella." I saw her blue eyes that had a single spark of light. A familiar annoyance from seeing that spark. I couldn't place where I had seen it. Elizabeth was smiled at the two of us as was Edward. "Nice to meet you too Bella. May ask you something?" Bella perked up as did the Masen's. "Yes of course." "Have we met before?" I asked. The smiles dropped off the Masen's faces. Her head dropped and she shook her head smiled sadly. "No, sir. I have never met you before. I would remember if I had." She walked to the chair that was closer to Edward that faced the window and sat down quietly. Edward grabbed her hand, "Maybe you should go home for the night, love. We'll be here tomorrow." With a hacking blood filled cough. Bella jumped up, "No. I am staying with you. I can't leave you. I love you too much to lose you Edward." Bella said gripping his hand. "Bella, I promise I won't go anywhere. Please go home, clean up, and sleep. For me Bella, please?" Bella sighed, "Fine. I'll go but I will be back in the morning. Okay. I love you. You too Elizabeth." Se walked past me with a sharp. "Have a good evening Dr. Cullen." and walked briskly out the door, a single tear on her cheek. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"**Yep. The next morning I went to the hospital. Only to be escorted out an hour later due to 'a insanely unnecessary outburst of behavior'. I had found out Edward and Elizabeth had passed during the night. I had lost my husband and best friend. I let tears that I had held in since the day Carlisle died out and more. 2 and ½ days of straight crying. For everything that had happened to me- sounds selfish I know- Carlisle dying, Jasper sneaking off, Mary Alice in the asylum, John and Alice dying, James and Ember dying, Anthony, Annie, Jason, Victoria all dying, Tori, Amy, and Daniel moving, Aro and Tanya trying to kill Carlisle, all three of the Masen's dying. I don't know I just broke."**

** Rosalie got angrier. "You are selfish! Why are you even here? You come spreading lies about our friends. The Denali's and Jasper's friend Maria trying to kill us. That's crazy! You're crazy! You should have never come here." Bella sat on the floor her head down, listening to Rosalie tell her the honest truth. "Rosalie!" Esme said. "Esme, its fine. She spoke her heart. I accept what she said." Bella said and explained everything.**

** "The shock therapy they put me through in that asylum was because I was crazy or thought to be. The accusations on Maria and the Denali's is from all the things they have done to me and have plotted against the 7 of you." Bella said, pausing for only a moment to rub her eyes, "Like Aro said, I took a Death Spell for Carlisle about 1 and ½ year ago. I became visible to you because I came in contact with you. Tori told me the rest, you recognize me immediately. Aro had you caught and he made Maria erase your memories of what you saw and made Tanya control your minds into thinking you hadn't been to Italy and were planning on going there in a few years. Since I was out of order for a while. Mum, Daddy, and all those other people came to protect the world. They wait for 6 months while I was dead. Twice as long as usual. Then they decided to hide me from Aro because my powers had been eliminated for the time being. A girl, Isabella Swan had been in a terrible accident and was on the brink of death. As soon as her heart stopped they put me in her place. Giving Renee and Charlie a daughter replacement. I didn't know you were here, I promise I didn't. I saw all of you and I couldn't speak of anything. I was ecstatic. I could finally be around you and you not know the real me. Yet, Aro made it all the more difficult, making my blood smell so strong and sweet. Actually hoping you would kill me, but I knew you were strong enough to beat it. I have put more trust than I should've into you, dear brother." Bella grinned sadly, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They stared at Bella. **

**"Next part of the story: The Cullen Story, then on to the Whitlock and Brandon.**

**AN: Finally up! Please review!**


End file.
